Broken Hearts, Mended Souls
by MidnaSkaterGirl79
Summary: Two hearts, each heavy with burdens of their own... but when their hearts become entwined, souls will meld to heal one another's pain.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I've been writing for a while and just wanted to see if anyone would read it... enjoy.

* * *

It felt like a typical stormy day in March what with her wearing a hoodie, some jeans and flip-flops, knowing she didn't have to get all dressed up for him since he never really liked it anyways. She did this when she was heading out to meet up with him at their spot. Getting closer to her destination she turned the corner and walked into something that would change not only how this day was going, but her entire life. Her crystalline blue eyes widened in horror and her chest seized in pain as the breath was knocked out of her chest. The sound of lips popping away from each other and quick release of a sweet embrace was all it took for her turn around and run. At that moment, all she knew was that she had to get away; he had just tossed aside what they were, or had been, for some other girl. Her newly deemed ex was chasing her down, trying to explain the stupid mistake she had just witnessed him make. She wouldn't listen; she knew she never should've trusted him, not when everyone she knew always let her down. Finally turning down a corner in a dark alley, she watched as he passed by. She just stood there for a moment, catching her breath before she finally started to cry, rain starting to fall upon her disheveled form. Crying was just a sign of weakness; this is what always was thought. But right at that moment she knew that she was weak and just let the tears flow, letting the rain mask her sorrow. It was her fault that he cheated... maybe if she had just made more of an effort to put out. No, it probably still wouldn't have mattered. Wiping tears with her sleeve, she started to head towards her 'house'. She continued on the path passing a little playground that was built in the neighborhood, went to the entrance and opened the fence. She went in and sat on the swings, slowly pushing herself back and forth. She decided to pull out her iPod and plug in some headphones. Picking a song, she pulled up her hood over dampened hair. Perfect by Hedley slowly played while her feet dangled toward the ground. On normal circumstances, she'd be having a grand time on this swing... just laughing the day away. Head lowered and eyes fixated on now muddy flip-flops, she slowly started to tear up again.

She didn't even hear footsteps approaching. A boy wearing a dark blue hoodie strolled up to her with hands in his pockets. When a pair of blue Converse entered her line of sight, she looked up to see who was in front of her. It was a guy that looked to be a little bit taller than her, his dirty blonde hair poking outside the comfort of his hood. His eye of blue and other of green were looking down at her in sympathy and concern. She noticed that his mouth was moving, so she took out one of the blaring headphones. "What? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," her tone hushed and reserved. The boy then repeated himself, "What are you doing out here in the pouring rain?" Looking away from his burning gaze, she simply stated, "Nothing. I enjoy the rain like this." Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her puzzled. "Then if you love the rain, why does it look like you've been crying?" With head still lowered, she remained silent. The boy only sighed and extended out a hand in offering. She just stared at his outstretched hand, so he grabbed one of her hands that gripped the metal chain of the swing. "Come on, I'm not leaving you out here to catch a cold." he stated while pulling her up. Not protesting in the slightest, she decided to go ahead and let this boy drag her to wherever he wanted to go. Honestly she could care less if this random stranger even tried to hurt her at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked hand in hand; a deafening silence surrounding them as the only sound between each other was muffled tear-worthy music and pelting raindrops. The boy noticed this slightly awkward silence and decided to look at the girl he just randomly found moping around the playground. He was just taking his routinely walk around the neighborhood when his gaze caught her. In all honesty he had no idea why he even approached the girl; usually he would've been too nervous. This individual however, just looked… so crushed and heartbroken that he just **had** to go and confront her. Good thing too because when he finally did and looked into those void-filled blue eyes, his heart nearly broke at the sight. Her tear-stained face made her cheeks look rosy and damp chestnut hair clung to the sides of her neck. Snapping out of his little recollection, he finally tore his gaze away from her and saw his house just a few blocks ahead. They ascended onto the porch and the boy courteously opened the door so the girl could enter the humble abode. She hesitated for a moment before finally entering the house. After they wiped their feet off on the commonly placed welcome mat, the two teens went up some stairs and entered a dark room.

"Welcome to my room… just make yourself at home," the boy turned on the light switch and the whole atmosphere lit up. Shades of blue and black could be seen strewn throughout the room, from bed sheets, curtains, and various other typical things you would happen to find in a teenage boy's 'domain'. She sat in a beanbag chair on the floor while the mystery boy went into what she assumed to be the bathroom and came out with two black towels in hand. He threw one at her while drying his hair with the other. Luckily, she caught it and just stared at the guy, a cold distant expression etched on her face. Then the boy went to his dresser and pulled out two shirts and two pairs of basketball shorts, throwing one of each at the girl again. Seeing that more items were being thrown her way, she caught the makeshift outfit he picked for her and looked at him expecting some explanation for throwing random items at her. Looking over his shoulder, "I'm going to let you take a shower and if you want, leave your clothes out here and I'll put them in the dryer." At first she seemed to be fine with the idea of taking a nice, warm shower but then when she finally registered what he said about putting her clothes outside the door, her face immediately turned the shade of a tomato. When the boy realized he never heard a response from her, he looked over his shoulder again, and saw how red her face was. Concerned for this silent girl's wellbeing, he went over and felt her forehead with his own, only further increasing the warmth washing over her face. "Maybe you might be running a fever, you're face is really red. Are you okay?" He asked with worry apparent in his voice. She only shook her head no in response to his question; staying silent for fear that her voice might give way and show how embarrassed she was. Quickly gathering up the outfit and towel that had been thrown at her earlier, she went in the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After about what seemed like a minute, the door opened again and a pile of clothes was placed on the opposite side of the door before it snapped shut once again. Seeing that she had done as asked, he grabbed the clothes and went downstairs to the laundry room. While putting her clothes in the dryer, he accidently saw the undergarments she had been wearing, a pair of lacy black underwear with a lacy black bra to match. He blushed furiously, feeling like a pervert for looking at this girl's, who he barely knew, underwear. Turning on the dryer, he slammed the door shut and ran back upstairs trying to get dirty thoughts out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

After entering the shower and making sure the water was warm to her liking, the girl started thinking about how kind this stranger was being; offering her some of his clothes, the warmth of his home, and a nice hot shower to wash away all her filth. She smiled weakly; no matter how much she scrubbed though, the filth felt on the inside would never wash away. After what felt like hours, she got out of the shower, dryer herself off, and wrapped the towel around her body. Carefully, she unlocked the door and peeked around the corner to see what the mystery guy had been up to. He was currently watching the TV while shooting random enemies in the video game that was blaring with headset in one ear, and shirt tossed to the side of the room. She took a moment to take in his sculptured form, abs rippling when he threw insults at the other guy on the headset or pushed a button on the controller. Blushing, she looked down and only saw her lacy underwear and bra folded neatly on the floor. Shades of pink turning an even darker color, she rapidly picked up her lingerie and closed the door behind her. Hearing the door click shut, the guy looked over to the bathroom and saw the girl's "clothes" gone. He remembered putting her underwear on the floor, which would obviously make her assume that he'd seen them. In all honesty... she seemed to be a very innocent person but her underwear proved that she was not a girl, but a woman. He turned back to his game, the smirk planted on his face growing wider with his every thought.

Once she put on her bra and panties along with the clothes that he had given her, she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. She then leaned down and quickly towel dried her wet, long mocha brown hair which then stuck to the sides of her face. When he turned and saw she had finally gotten out, his jaw almost hit the floor. There she was, standing in a pair of **his** basketball shorts and an old tee that hung off one of her shoulders showing off her black bra strap and smooth, tan skin. Her hair was messily wavy and clinging to her face, perfectly framing the delicate features to perfection. If there was a higher power working up there, it was obviously working in his favor. He suddenly stood up and walked towards her. She backed up a bit and just stood there shyly, looking up at him with pain heavy blue eyes that resembled a gorgeous gem. "Are you going to take a shower?" Her innocence was all too cute to bear, and he just had to smile at her. "No it isn't necessary I mean after all, this is my home. All I had to do was change clothes while you took a shower." Slowly brushing a piece of her damp hair behind her ear, she looked up and gave him a weak smile that… just didn't seem genuine. "Of course, how silly of me to ask. Well thank you for showing me such hospitality, but I must be getting back home. I'll just leave my clothes here and give you back your clothes when I see you again." As soon as she was about to pass around the guy and leave his room, he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was crushed into his embrace.


End file.
